world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
062114-Ryspor-Beau
10:32 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 22:32 -- 10:40 CA: Ryspor, are you there?... 10:41 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 10:41 GT: ~Kindly pvnch Doir in the face when yov have time.~ 10:41 CA: Gladly, may I ask why?... 10:42 GT: ~He iʃ an inʃenʃitive braybeaʃt.~ 10:42 CA: yes... 10:43 CA: I know... 10:43 CA: and I will gladly punch him for you... 10:43 GT: ~Then do ʃo.~ 10:43 CA: I will return... 10:43 GT: ~I will wait.~ 10:58 CA: I did it... 10:59 GT: ~Excellent.~ 11:08 CA: Also uh... 11:08 CA: I think you two need to talk... 11:08 GT: ~I tried talking to him.~ 11:08 CA: No no... 11:08 CA: wrong word... 11:08 GT: ~That'ʃ why I needed yov to pvnch him in the face.~ 11:08 CA: not talk... 11:09 CA: You need to make yourself *clear* or forget about him for now... 11:09 CA: Because all emotional shit needs to stop *right now*... 11:09 CA: if we're gonna pull this off... 11:09 CA: You have to pull all the stops... 11:09 CA: because it's win or die here... 11:09 GT: ~I plan to.~ 11:09 CA: no revives... 11:10 CA: Ok good, Doir asked me to make it clear to everyone... 11:10 GT: ~It waʃ never in dovbt that I wovld not be retvrning from thiʃ miʃʃion.~ 11:13 CA: Uh... 11:13 CA: Aren't you like crucial to surviving the scratch?... 11:13 CA: I think we need a SPACE player to travel SPACE... 11:14 GT: ~I'm crvcial to cavʃing the ʃcratch, yeʃ.~ 11:15 GT: ~After that, no one bvt Libby iʃ ʃvre abovt what happenʃ.~ 11:15 CA: Ok uh... 11:15 CA: I know I said no more emotional shit but... 11:15 CA: you better survive, because you're one of the few I can have an intelligent conversation with... 11:16 CA: and I also consider you a close friend... 11:18 GT: ~I cannot face my child knowing I ʃold him to that monʃter.~ 11:18 CA: Ryspor..... 11:18 GT: ~I have alwayʃ known I am a failvre, and thiʃ iʃ merely the final metal ʃealing pin in the wooden corpʃe container.~ 11:18 CA: Ryspor you are far from a faliure... 11:19 GT: ~Pleaʃe don't ʃtart. Yov of all people ʃhovld know how effective yovr wordʃ will be.~ 11:19 CA: and honestly I don't fucking care if this is pale because I'm a human and I can't sit by and watch this... 11:19 GT: ~I care.~ 11:19 GT: ~I've done enovgh damage to Libby'ʃ bloodpvʃher.~ 11:20 CA: Shit, just tell what I can do that won't cross a line?... 11:20 CA: I have to help some how... 11:22 GT: ~Help by keeping thiʃ to yovrʃelf. I don't need another pity parade.~ 11:22 CA: Says he guy who tried to literally throw me a pity party?... 11:23 GT: ~Yov needed it.~ 11:23 GT: ~I neither need nor want it.~ 11:25 CA: You need it right now... 11:26 CA: You don't know what you're saying, you're lost in despair... 11:26 GT: ~I know perfectly well what I'm ʃaying.~ 11:27 CA: Ryspor I was tentacle raped and impregnated, I know what it feels like to want to die, and you're being a fucking mirror image... 11:28 GT: ~Faʃcinating.~ 11:32 CA: you don't want to accept help, but you need it... 11:33 GT: ~I do not need help. I ʃimply wiʃh to be eraʃed from exiʃtence. Why iʃ thiʃ ʃo terrible?~ 11:34 GT: ~Yov may not even remember me once I'm gone.~ 11:35 CA: Scientifically, I probably will, since I'm from the same existance as you... 11:35 GT: ~Bvt I'll be eraʃed from exiʃtence. It will be aʃ if I waʃ never there.~ 11:36 CA: unless you survive... 11:38 GT: ~Yov had beʃt hope I do not ʃvrvive.~ 11:38 CA: Why is that?... 11:38 GT: ~If I told yov, yov'd attempt to ʃtop me.~ 11:39 CA: Try me... 11:40 GT: ~I really better hadn't.~ 11:40 CA: no really... 11:40 CA: I'm curious... 11:40 CA: Besides, what could I do?... 11:41 GT: ~Warn the otherʃ.~ 11:42 CA: I can keep a secret... 11:42 GT: ~Knowing yov, yov will not keep thiʃ particvlar ʃecret, and I qvite honeʃtly can't blame yov.~ 11:43 CA: Oh?... 11:43 CA: I keep secrets Ryspor... 11:43 GT: ~I really don't know why yov keep preʃʃvring me. I'm not going to tell yov.~ 11:44 CA: because I worry... 11:44 GT: ~Then worry abovt yovr own team, pleaʃe.~ 11:44 CA: What if you're planning a suicide? Or worse a murder-suicide, or a Sabotage... 11:45 GT: ~I am not planning to kill myʃelf immediately, nor am I planning to pvrpoʃefvlly mvrder or ʃabotage any one or anything.~ 11:47 GT: ~I'll take my leave now, I think.~ 11:47 GT: ~Goodbye, Beav.~ 11:48 -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 23:48 -- 11:48 CA: Just please be careful... 11:48 CA: or... not I guess... 11:48 CA: good luck I suppose... 11:48 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 23:48 --